


All Wet

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a gap filler that picks up the next day after the famous make up scene in Brian's office after Justin comes back to his man.  Before they go to Babylon that night for the famous 'reunification' dance, Brian goes to the office and then comes home to find Justin in the shower.  He muses on his feelings as he indulges in a little fun voyeurism of his blond beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brian's POV:

I can't believe how lucky I got. A second chance to be with Sunshine... I never expected that. I told myself I was doing the right thing, forcing him to choose between me and the Fiddler Fuck for his own good. I knew it was tearing him up inside... keeping his secret and then living with it when it came out. He didn't mean to hurt me... maybe he didn't even think it would hurt me, but it sure as hell did. It wasn't that he was fucking someone else, it was that he had an emotional attachment to the creep. That's what hurt. Goddamn it!! This was why I never wanted to commit to anyone. I had had enough of the pain that comes from wanting to give love and receive love in return from someone. My so-called family had given me a lifetime's worth of that kind of pain. I wanted no more of it.

But no, that cute little blond twink entered my life and I was done for. He loved me unconditionally and it made me feel like a king. I truly didn't mean to get lost in him like I did, but it happened. Of course I had to protect myself. I had to make everyone think I didn't feel much of anything when he walked out the door with that asshole during the 'Rage' party. I know I didn't really fool everyone, but I had to keep up the facade. It did get easier with time. Eventually I only felt the pain when I was completely alone. Eventually I'd even gotten good at pretending it was Justin under me when I was fucking some trick. Course that always changed as soon as I got off and the idiot started talking. None of them could hold a candle to Sunshine in the verbal department, let alone in sex.

But now, thanks to the right alignment of the stars or some such shit, I have my Sunshine back. And this time he seems to want to live with my terms. I'll certainly stick with the rules he set up earlier... hell, I was the one who always did so in the first place... but he seems to understand my boundaries now and is willing to live with them. Life could not be better. Okay, I know he manipulated me a little last night in the office. He knows damned good and well that I wouldn't be able to resist that look he gave me when he promised to do things my way, and...oh man....when he gave me that look after promising never to play violin music around me again. Shit, I was a goner then.

It took everything in me to leave him this morning after last night. I probably revealed too much when I ate and drank him up like a man dying of thirst and starvation, but I don't give a fuck. I had the whole night to make up for those empty times without Justin beside me. I'm surprised I was able to move a muscle this morning after spending the entire night showing my boy how I feel about having him back in my life and bed. It's too bad I had to take care of some last minute details at the office this morning. It was quiet, being a Saturday, so at least I was able to get everything done quickly. I wonder if he is up and out of bed yet. I'll just have to sneak in quiet like, and maybe I can rouse him if he's still in slumber-land. I certainly know how to get a rise out of him.

**************************

Well damn! I was as quiet as a mouse padding over to the steps to the bedroom, and then nothing. He's gone. Man, the sinking feeling in my chest surprises the hell out of me. It's like a physical blow, but before it can get too painful I hear that sound. The water tap has just gone on in the shower. He's still here and in my bathroom. The relief that washes over me is like a tidal wave. I feel like I could drown in it. The only thing that matters is that Justin is still here... with me, in my shower. I'm happy now. I think I'll just sneak in quietly and surprise him... bed, bath, floor, office, doesn't matter, I'll take Justin any place I can have him.

I move very stealthily into the bathroom. He stands there under the shower water letting the warmth cascade down over his body. I'm jealous of the water, touching him everywhere. I watch it flow down his back and shoulders. He's turned just enough to the side that I can see it run in rivulets down his chest, dripping off his nipples. The small streams of water flow down his flat belly and into his golden pubes. The droplets sparkle there among his soft hairs. His cock... that beautiful piece of him that makes my blood race... is standing at half mast. The water is running down the impressive length of him and stopping for a brief moment at the tip before plunging to the floor. The rest of the unluckier water is running down his smooth legs. The pale hair on his legs is so soft to the touch. I love licking it.

I see he has the soap in his hand now. He is building up quite a lather with the sponge. I want to join him, but the sight of him is too intoxicating to give up just yet. I think I'll imagine that I'm the sponge he is holding. I can feel his body as he rubs me all along his neck, shoulders, arms. It tickles a little in his armpits. I love how ticklish he gets sometimes. And now he is rubbing me all along his chest. Hmmm, spending extra time on the nipples, I see. Like it! Ahh, they are definitely standing up to the pressure of his fingers. Wait a minute... was that a little moan I heard over the sound of water flowing? I'll be damned! My young man is turning himself on.

I notice Justin's eyes are squeezed shut. He is certainly enjoying his morning... or should I say, afternoon... shower. I must admit I enjoy being his sponge. Oh yes, indeed! So what does our young man have in mind next? Oh yes, should have known, he isn't wasting too much time, now is he. He's heading straight for his crotch. Good boy! Oh yes, I do like the feel of his nice clean pubes. That's it, Justin, just use me to build up a good lather. That's it, let's soap up those balls next. He has the nicest package down there. His balls are perfectly shaped in a nice thick taut coating of smooth skin. They always smell so sweet. Must be because of how clean he keeps them. Just feel how much he scrubs and rubs the whole ball sac.

Oh boy, he has skipped that beautiful prick of his and spread his legs. There we go, gotta clean the crack behind the balls, now don't we. Soap it good, Sunshine! And isn't he doing a wonderful job of using me to clean around his precious hole. Oh, now that's not fair... taking me away from the hole in order to use his other hand to poke in there and get the soap in so he can make sure the hole is good and clean. I think I'm shaking. Seems his hand is vibrating from the pleasure he is getting from probing... ahhh,I mean cleaning his hole. And there goes that moaning again.

Whoops, he has kept his fingers where they were and brought me back to the front. Oh, now I see. It is time to get his beautiful cock good and clean. Now this is more like it. Up and down and around. That's it, my sweet, sweet Justin. Just keep on cleaning that stiff pole. It will be sparkling in no time. I can feel it throbbing.

Whoa, wait!!! I don't want to waste a good orgasm on fantasy. Enough of being a sponge. It is more than time for the real thing. I step up to the glass door. It doesn't take me twenty seconds to have every single item of clothing off my body. His eyes are still closed. Good! I step up behind him. He is too wrapped up in his washing chore... he still hasn't noticed I'm there.

"Could you use some help?" I ask my blond beauty.

Justin has jumped a mile in the air. He turns to me with a sheepish grin.

"Just getting cleaned up for tonight when we go to Babylon," he tells me.

I grin at him, take the sponge out of his hand, and start to rub him down, retracing all the places he's already been.

"Let me help you then," I tell him.

He grins back. I slowly go over the spots I know are already clean enough. As the water washes away the suds, I lean over and follow the sponge with my mouth. First one nipple, then the other, then down his pleasure trail to that squeaky clean bush. As the soap washes away, I lean in and tickle the hairs with my tongue. I lift his rigid cock away from his balls and suck first one and then the other into my hungry mouth. Everything tastes so good and fresh. I finish my snack and head for the main course. I tease the tip of his cock with my tongue. Ahhh, there is that sweet taste that I love. I purse my lips and suck in the head just a tad. The moans of earlier begin to pour out. I slowly, oh so slowly, suck in more cock... a tiny bit at a time. I finally feel him at the back of my throat and his soft pubes tickling my chin. I wrap my arms around his hips, using my long fingers as a means of reaching his hole.

I am now determined in earnest to bring my Justin full pleasure. I begin to poke fingers, one at a time, into his warmth. The muscles clench and then soften. The hole slowly expands. I press in a couple more. My mouth works its magic. I feel him throbbing so quickly. I want this to last, but I know he is almost too far gone. I may have waited too long to step in. I stop my motions. My four fingers don't move. My mouth freezes. He is breathing raggedly. He opens his eyes and looks down on me.

"Please Brian!" he begs me. "Please don't stop now! I want you in me! Please... now!"

I'm not one to deny my young man when he asks so nicely. I pull out my fingers, let his cock slide from my mouth, and pull him down to join me on the shower stall floor. My cock is more than ready... has been since watching him from outside the glass door. I help him get to his knees. I go to mine and come up behind him. The slight cushioning on the stall floor, that I put in to prevent slipping, serves us well. I scoot in closer so that I can reach my target. I pump myself a couple more times for good measure after reaching up to the ledge for a condom. I slide it on rapidly. I can't wait any longer. The sight of Justin's smooth back is too enticing. I enter his welcoming tunnel, an inch at a time. Once I'm well seated and he has signaled he's ready with a backward thrust on my shaft, I begin the timeless rhythm of pleasure. Each thrust forward and back brings me untold joy. I want it to last forever, but soon... much too soon... I can feel my balls tighten up, ready to release their treasure. I can feel Justin shaking uncontrollably under my hands. Suddenly he pushes back so hard I almost fall backwards. He lets out a long groan of pleasure. It is all I need. I feel my own release tipping over. I start thrusting hard over and over as I fill the condom. When the last shiver is done, I roll to the side, carrying Justin with me. I lay on the semi-soft floor and let the cooling water flow down on us both. Did I mention that I am happy to have Justin back with me again?

*****************************

Justin's POV:

I guess Brian enjoyed the show I gave him. Bet he thought I didn't know he was there, watching me the whole time. I can feel him near me every time. Well, I'm good and clean now... and so is he. Guess we'll just have to work up another sweat at Babylon tonight so we can have another shower. Wonder what the gang will think when they see we are back together on the dance floor this evening. Brian and Justin back together again. The way it should be. The way it will always be if I have anything to say about it.

The End


End file.
